Fables
}}Fables is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in a mythological world, each champion represents a mythological god, hero, villain, or creature. Lore "Ha-ha! You are real! I KNEW IT! I'M NOT CRAZY!"| }} ;Fables * * * * * * * * * History Oceans to Rivers By Jigu (translated by Fowky) Dos oceanos aos rios : "Within the forest, under moonlight... guided by the river's song... I couldn't believe what I saw." Our world is full of legends and fantastical tales... but how would you feel if something you'd only known as myth revealed itself right in front of you? This is just one of many stories where it happened exactly like that. Still, it's too early to tell what the one in this tale went through... Nami Iara By Fabulista (translated by Moobeat and Carolina12669) Nami Iara ;Come closer, listeners - the lorekeeper awaits Far away from the ocean's dark depths, a tribe of amphibious beings now call rivers and lakes their homes. In harmony with nature's forces, this mysterious and reclusive civilization's supreme law and eternal mission bids them defend its children. The history of this noble people changed course after a tragic event. Stay a while and listen to the legend I'll soon tell. ;Young, beautiful, promising - loved by many, envied by others Brown-skinned, dark-haired, and with merciful gaze, a young witchdoctor had a bright future ahead of her. Her being one with the wild inspired all sorts of rumors, such as being able to talk to animals on equal terms. Upon hearing these rumors, she would just let out a sweet, humble laugh. Her exotic beauty and her grace garnered the respect and admiration of her peers - as well as the envy and resentment of others. ;Answering the call of duty - a mirror-shaped mystery One time, a strange message was left at her home, undoubtedly a call to action: bordering a big city, a lake's aquatic denizens were at risk of losing their lives as a result of the city-dwellers' dumping of polluting substances in its waters. "Find the round mirror laying on the lakebed and bring it to the surface, so that I might tell you who I am", read the letter. In order to avoid raising suspicion, the young departed in the cloudy dead of night in order to investigate this calamty. Little did she know what was in store... ;A victim of her own gullibility - a life cut short Once she reached the lake, she saw it was as crystal-clear as ever - unlike the atrocity the strange note described, which made her suspicious of its messenger - and the young woman retrieved the round mirror from its depths. Once she returned to the surface, the ambush revealed itself: a group of evildoers struck her from the shadows with arrows and spears, taking her life. Confused and desperate, her last moments brought down on her a chilling realization: the arrows bore markings of her own tribe's making. ;Nature's compassion - her story doesn't end here As her lifeless body sank to the lake's depths, the clouds above slowly parted, revealing a full moon so bright it cast its light down the whole place. As if nature felt sorry for the young woman after the injustice brought upon her, a group of flesh-eating fish - dangerous in everyone's eyes - raised her back to the surface. With fish circling her and moonlight beaming down on her, something magical and unexpected happened. Her story wouldn't end then and there. ;River and lake dweller, reborn under moonlight - she is After a white flash, she was reborn but... changed. The mirror she'd retrieved now crowned a staff, and in it she saw her reflection under the moon's light. Though she sported her tribe's warpaint, her skin had whitened; her hair, once dark as night, now green as treetops. Graced by the kindness of the very nature she swore to protect and bearing the sad burden of her past, Nami Iara came back as a guardian of the natural world - and stronger than she ever dreamed of. Crystal Quest An ancient evil threatens to cover the Freljord in endless ice and Sejuani Dawnchaser must find a way to save her home before it is consumed by eternal winter. Dig hammers and sorcery? Well check out this page every Monday as ARTeapot spins up some fantasy adventuring goodness!Community Collab Comics Collection Trivia General= * This theme was inspired by numerous mythologies such as Brazilian, English, Greek, Irish, and Norse. |-| Skins= Cassiopeia SirenSkin.jpg|Siren Cassiopeia Cho'Gath LochNessSkin.jpg|Loch Ness Cho'Gath Diana DarkValkyrieSkin.jpg|Dark Valkyrie Diana Leona ValkyrieSkin.jpg|Valkyrie Leona Morgana GhostBrideSkin.jpg|Ghost Bride Morgana Nami RiverSpiritSkin.jpg|River Spirit Nami Nunu SasquatchSkin.jpg|Sasquatch Nunu & Willump Sona MuseSkin.jpg|Muse Sona Veigar LeprechaunSkin.jpg|Leprechaun Veigar Media Videos= |-| Gallery= Diana DarkValkyrie Model 01.jpg|Dark Valkyrie Diana Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Leona Valkyrie Concept 01.jpg|Valkyrie Leona Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Morgana GhostBride Concept 01.jpg|Ghost Bride Morgana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Morgana GhostBride Concept 02.jpg|Ghost Bride Morgana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Morgana GhostBride Model 01.png|Ghost Bride Morgana Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Morgana GhostBride Model 02.png|Ghost Bride Morgana Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Morgana GhostBride Model 03.png|Ghost Bride Morgana Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Morgana GhostBride Model 04.png|Ghost Bride Morgana Model 4 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Morgana Update Ghostbride Concept 01.jpg|Ghostbride Morgana Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey) Morgana Update Ghostbride Concept 02.jpg|Ghostbride Morgana Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey) Morgana Update Ghostbride Model 01.jpg|Ghostbride Morgana Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Morgana Update GhostBride Model 02.png|Ghostbride Morgana Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Nami RiverSpirit Promo 01.jpg|River Spirit Nami Promo 1 Nami RiverSpirit Promo 02.png|River Spirit Nami Promo 2 Nami RiverSpirit Promo 03.jpg|River Spirit Nami Promo 3 Nami RiverSpirit Concept 01.jpg|River Spirit Nami Concept (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Nami RiverSpirit Model 01.png|River Spirit Nami Model Nunu Update Sasquatch concept 01.jpg|Sasquatch Nunu & Willump Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Nunu Update Sasquatch concept 02.jpg|Sasquatch Nunu & Willump Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) de:Märchen (Skinreihe) Category:Cassiopeia Category:Cho'Gath Category:Diana Category:Leona Category:Morgana Category:Nami Category:Sona Category:Veigar Category:Alternate Universe Category:Fables